Broken
by mangagurlz
Summary: Haruhi had other children after the death of her son, but nothing could ever fill that empty hole, her depression affects her other children greatly. My first story I wrote by myself. Future fanfic and Slight AU. Warning: There is death, miscarriage and child abuse in this story. It's not my best story but it's not bad either. It's a very sad story.
1. Saniiro and Akemi's Story

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club I only own Haruhi's children and some other oc's  
This chapter moves fast, there are also a lot of babies, pregnancies and children in this chapter\story, Warning: There is deaths and miscarriage in this chapter.

**A\N: I really have no idea what was running through my mind when I wrote this story, originally the story was suppose to be a group of oneshots but then I change my mind **

**Summary to Saniiro and Akemi's Story:**Haruhi and Tamaki has a son named Saniiro and Kaya and Kyoya have a daughter named Akemi, but Kyoya is killed in a tragic accident, but then another accident kills Kaya and Saniiro and leaves Akemi and Haruhi devastated.

~x~x~x~

Saniiro and Akemi's Story

Saniiro was born after seventeen hours of labor, he was also a week and a half past his due date, but Saniiro was born with blonde hair and brown eyes. It had been three months since his birth. He was let out of the hospital the day of his birth. Haruhi had taken a break from her job as a layer to take care of him until he was older.

Saniiro didn't cry much, he made little crying noises when he was hungry but so far only when he was hungry or he needed a diaper change. He mostly just giggled and smiled, everyone who met him so far loved him.

"Saniiro, barely makes a sound," a woman named Misaki said, Misaki was Kaoru's wife. Misaki adored every child she met and wanted to have one. "Yeah, I know he's such a quite baby," Haruhi said. "Well, Akemi isn't at all quite when ever you go to see her she's screaming," said a woman named Haruka who was Hikaru's wife, "yeah Akemi is a loud mouth," said a little girl named Keitaro. They usually only called her Kei, "Kei how many times have you seen Akemi?" Haruka asked. "More than you have," said the girl. Kei skipped away going to her mother Renge demanding to go home.

"What a brat," Haruka grumbled to Akemi's mother Kaya, who was Kyoya's wife. "She always is demanding to come to see Akemi." Kaya said. "Where is Akemi?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh she's sleeping," Kaya said. "Oh, look at the time I really must be going," Misaki said, "bye Haruhi, Haruka, Kaya and little Saniiro," Misaki said. Saniiro smiled at the woman, she kissed his forehead which made the infant giggle, Saniiro watched as everyone left with a curious face.

~x~x~x~

It had been seven months since Saniiro was born, he was always happy and hardly ever made a sound throughout the months. He could already crawl around and talk a little, he played with Akemi all the time.

"Akemi, Akemi look at me," said Kaya, the infant turned her head toward her mother, "say Mama," Akemi only stared, "Mommy, Ma, Mom, Mother, come on say something!" "Calm down Kaya, she's only seven months old." Haruhi said, "but Haruhi, Saniiro can already say, Mama and Dada but she can't say a word!" Kaya said. The young mother started getting upset, "Kaya, every baby is different some say their first word faster than others." Haruhi explained.

"So there's nothing wrong with her?" Kaya asked, "She's fine," Haruhi assured her, Kaya nodded calming down. Akemi started crying. "Well I think it's time for us to be getting home, bye Haruhi," Kaya said, "bye Kaya see you later."

Haruhi said waving as Kaya picked up the crying infant and leaving. Haruhi turned around to see her son was getting into something, "No Saniiro stop that!" Haruhi scolded, she picked her son up. Saniiro started giggling Haruhi couldn't help but smile. She loved her son so much she wouldn't know what to do with out him.

~x~x~x~

Today was Saniiro's first birthday, everyone was super excided Akemi had been sick and fussy for her birthday. But Saniiro was as lively as ever, people gave him presents. "Saniiro is so cute!" Misaki complimented, "I know I love him so much, I don't know what I do with out him I can't stand to be ten minutes apart from him." Haruhi said.

"Well Haruhi he's still only a baby, but once he becomes a child he's going to have to go to school and you won't see him as often." Kaya said.

"Kaya that's in like five years," Hikaru said, "well I'm just telling her that she needs to learn to be apart from Saniiro." Kaya said Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Guys have you heard?" Haruka asked excitedly. "Heard what?" asked Haruhi, "Misaki is pregnant!" "Really?" Kaya asked. "Yeah she told me this morning, I don't think she's told anybody but me but she told me I could tell anybody I wanted." Haruka told them.

"That's awesome!" Kaya said, "yeah they've been trying over a year now." Haruhi said, "I know right? And now they're finally having a baby!" Haruka did a little happy dance she and Misaki had been friends since they were little and were like sisters. "We'll be sure to congratulate her." Haruhi said. Soon everybody knew about Misaki's pregnancy

~x~x~x~

It had been several months since everyone find out about Misaki's pregnancy. They had found out that the baby was a girl and there was a baby shower and Misaki picked out the name Ayameko.

Haruhi and Tamaki were having a normal day with their son, suddenly the phone started ringing, Tamaki went and answered it, "hello?" '_Tamaki is that you?_' Came a woman's voice "Yes, who is this?" Tamaki asked. 'T_his is Haruka I have some news_' Haruka said, "is everything okay?" Tamaki '_No Misaki is at the hospital she was bleeding badly_' Haruka told him.

"What that's terrible I'll tell Haruhi right away!" '_Please do and also can you call Kaya and tell her the news?_' "Okay I will we'll be there as soon as we can!" '_okay bye_' Haruka hung up. "Tamaki what's going on?" Haruhi asked holding Saniiro, "Haruka said that Misaki is in the hospital because she was bleeding badly." Tamaki told her. "Oh no, poor Misaki I hope the baby's okay." "Well I have to call Kaya her." Tamaki said.

"Here Tamaki I'll call her you hold Saniiro," Haruhi said handing him their fifteen-month-old son. "Haruhi are you sure?" Tamaki asked, "yes you go take care of Saniiro and I'll tell them then we can go to the hospital." Haruhi told him.

Kaya was trying to calm her daughter down who was throwing a tantrum, **_When is Kyoya getting home?_**She thought to herself her thoughts were soon interrupted by the phone ringing she quickly answered it hoping it would be Kyoya telling her he would be home soon.

"Hello," she answered hopefully but was soon disappointed when she heard Haruhi's voice on the other line, '_Kaya, I have some bad news_' "Really about what?" '_It's about Misaki_' Kaya's heart skipped a beat "Is the baby okay?" '_We don't know, we're suppose to go to the hospital_' "Okay I'm on my way" '_Okay bye_' Haruhi hung up, "Well baby girl were going to the hospital."

Everyone arrived at the hospital; they all waited anxiously for news on Misaki and the baby's condition. "I hope they're okay," Kaya said holding Akemi close, "me too," Haruhi said, Tamaki was holding Saniiro he was seated right next to Haruhi. "I hope so too," Tamaki said.

A couple minutes later they were told on Misaki's condition and what room she was in the doctor said they could go and see her. The doctor had given them tragic news that Misaki lost the baby and almost lost her own life.

The group went in and saw Misaki who was of course devastated, the doctors had to do surgery that would prevent her from ever having another child. Everyone did their best to comfort both Misaki and Kaoru from their lost of the unborn child.

~x~x~x~

Today was a bad day for Saniiro he was sick, which rarely happened but the times he was sick before didn't really bother him. But this time all he did was cry, sleep and throw up.

Haruhi had taken him to the hospital and the doctor gave her antibiotics. It bothered her, her two-year-son was actually crying a lot. "Tamaki maybe we should take him back." Haruhi suggested.

"No, he'll be fine Akemi was the one who started the sickness and she'll fine." Tamaki assured his panicking wife. Haruhi sighed, "your right I'm just overacting."

Saniiro started crying again, Haruhi went and comforted her sick son. "You poor thing you aren't use to being this sick." Haruhi hugged her son. She got him more medicine and put him back to sleep.

A couple days later Saniiro was back to his normal happy self, he was playing with Akemi outside. Kaya and Haruhi were talking when both of the two-year-olds ran up to them. "Mama look I got a bug." Saniiro said showing her a worm.

"Eww Saniiro, put that thing down you don't know where it's been." Kaya said. "Do you know where mines been Mommy?" Akemi asked showing her a handful of worms.

"Eww Akemi stop playing with bugs and wash your hands. Oh great look you ruined your dress and look your face is dirty!" Kaya complained. Her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kaya they only two give them a break." Haruhi said. "Well she needs to start learning not to pick up bugs they might be poisonous." Haruhi shook her head, "they're worms." "Yeah well next they might be like um bees who know one of them might be allergic." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Like they're going to try to pick up bees Saniiro and Akemi are terrified of flying bugs."

"But still they might pick up some bug that is poisonous and anyway bugs are gross and messy." Kaya said, "but they're two." Haruhi argued. "Fine, fine let them pick up random bugs I don't care." Kaya said. Haruhi laughed, "wow Kaya you really need to calm down." Kaya crossed her arms and glared at her friend, "now I see where Akemi gets it from." Haruhi joked. Kaya rolled her eyes.

~x~x~x~

It was another long day for Kaya, she was waiting for her husband to return home from work. Akemi had been acting up all day long, her three-year-old was famous for long tantrums, but Kaya couldn't really complain considering she knew Renge's children who would throw a tantrum a lot longer. Kaya had told her daughter she had to stay inside today and she was throwing a tantrum over it.

Akemi was still at her little fit, it was driving her mother crazy finally Akemi stopped for a couple minutes, Kaya was relieved. "Mommy I want to," "I said no Akemi." Akemi started throwing her fit again. **_D*mn it where is Kyoya!?_**Kaya thought to herself, Akemi was still at it Kaya couldn't take it any longer, "Akemi knock that off I'm freaking sick and tired of your d*mn fits!" Kaya screamed in frustration. "Now if you don't want to be grounded then I expect you to stop throwing your fit, go to your room and be quite until your father gets home!" Akemi went over to her room and was silent.

Kaya rubbed her head, man did her head hurt she looked over at the time. **_Shouldn't he be home soon?_** "Mrs. Ohtori dinner is almost ready." One of the workers told her, "oh well Kyoya should be here any minute." Kaya said. The worker nodded left the room. A few minutes later Kaya started getting worried, **_he's never this late._**She thought to herself but her thoughts were interrupted by another worker, "Mrs. Kaya there's a call for you." "Who is it?" Kaya asked. "I don't know, but they said it was urgent." Kaya answered the phone, she got really bad news.

"Watch Akemi go and head and feed her I have a feeling I won't be home before she falls asleep." She told a worker. "What's going on?" The worker asked. "There was an accident." Was all Kaya's response was. "Where's Mommy?" Akemi asked, "she had to go somewhere sweetie she won't be back until after your bedtime." The worker told her. "So should I stay up until she gets back?" Akemi asked. "No she'll be back before you know it.

Kaya was anxious she finally got to the hospital, she instantly ran up to the lady at the desk. "Sir, I'm Kaya Ohtori, Kyoya Ohtori's wife is there any new on his condition?" Kaya asked. "No ma'am he's in surgery right now." The lady told her, "is he going to be all right?" She asked, "I can't say," the woman at the desk told her.

"Mama let's watch a movie!" Saniiro suggested, "okay, okay just give me a second?" Haruhi laughed, "but first I have to answer the phone." Haruhi added after hearing to phone ringing. "Hello?" '_Haruhi, is that you this is Kaya?_' "Yes it is, is everything okay you sound upset?" '_No, Kyoya was in an accident, they don't know if he'll be okay he's in surgery right now._' "Oh no, I'll tell Tamaki right away. _'Okay you do that, Haruhi could you come? I'm really upset right now._' "Of course Kaya, just let me tell Tamaki." _'Okay bye Haruhi_' "See you in a bit." Haruhi hung up.

"Tamaki, Tamaki there was an accident Kyoya is in critical condition." Haruhi told him, "That's terrible!" Tamaki said worry in his voice. "Kaya wants me to come and comfort her are you coming?" She asked, "of course we just need someone to watch Saniiro." They got one of the maids to watch Saniiro and headed to the hospital.

Haruhi was greeted by Kaya throwing her arms around telling her she was glad she was here. They waited to here the news on Kyoya's condition, finally the doctor came out. "Kaya Ohotri we have devastating news on your husband's condition." The doctor said, "Is he okay?" She asked. "No Ma'am he's gone."

Kaya didn't know how to handle the news it just seemed like time stopped. "You don't mean dead do you?" "Yes ma'am your husband didn't make it threw the surgery I'm sorry." At this point Kaya was in tears. "No he can't be…" She sobbed.

On the day of the funeral, Kaya cried the entire time, Kyoya's sister was there as well and was also very upset about his death. A few weeks passed and Kaya cooped along with Akemi. Kaya vowed never to marry anyone ever again.

~x~x~x~

Today was Saniiro's fourth birthday, Haruhi wanted to do something special for both Akemi and her little Saniiro. Kaya and Haruhi decided to take them to a surprise place, Haruhi was pregnant with a little a girl now Tamaki and Haruhi agreed to name her Renée she was due only in two weeks.

"Mama where are we going?" Saniiro asked. "It's a surprise," Haruhi said. "I can't wait to see what it is." Akemi said. "I bet you two will love it," Kaya said happily. "Mama, where's Daddy?" Saniiro asked.

"Oh well he's waiting at the surprise place," the drove a little longer not knowing what was about to happen. A little ways farter a car ran into the one they were in at high speed.

"So Tamaki, how has Haruhi been?" Haruka asked. "Oh she's been doing great, the baby is due in two weeks." Tamaki told her, Haruka was also pregnant with her baby it was her first pregnancy but she decided that she wanted to wait until the baby was born before she found out what the baby was.

Her baby were due in six weeks. "Where is Haruhi anyway?" Hikaru asked. "I don't know she should be here."

"Well maybe they needed to stop or something." Misaki pointed out, "That's possible, or maybe they're just running a little late they'll be here in no time." Hikaru said.

After around an hour of Haruhi being late Tamaki started getting worried, just when he was about to call his phone started ringing. "Hello, yeas this is him, what, no I'll be there right away." Tamaki hung up, "What going on?" Kaoru asked. "Kaya and Haruhi crashed."

They arrived at the hospital, and waited to hear the news on their condition. "Well Mr. Suoh we have bad news, it seems your son and wife are comatose." "What about Kaya and Akemi?" Kaoru asked, "Kaya didn't make it, but Akemi only has a few minor cuts and bruises." "Also we had to do an emergency delivery on your wife, but your daughter is okay."

A couple days later Haruhi woke up, she met her daughter for the first time, Akemi was released from the hospital, and Tamaki and Haruhi were getting custody of her since they were her godparents. There was no progress on Saniiro's condition.

Haruhi and Tamaki waited to hear the news on their son's condition, finally they got the news about their son which changed their life completely.

Time seemed to stop, Haruhi's world shattered into a million pieces. Death is always hard, especially if it's your child, some people it hits harder than others and some people it completely destroys Haruhi was one of them. She was so broken from his death she had nannies take care of Renée.

Tamaki was sent to another country two months after Saniiro's death for work, Haruhi refused to go with him saying she and Renée would wait here. All Haruhi could think about was the accident and how it was all her fault her son was dead.

_** Why couldn't it have been me?**_She thought to herself all the time, Haruhi couldn't remember how much she had actually cried. It seemed like that's all she did, "Haruhi would you like something to eat?" Kaoru asked, "No thanks." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi you have to eat eventually, we understand you're suffering from the lost of Saniiro, but what about Renée?" Haruka said.

"Just go away I need time to think," Haruhi said, Haruka sighed while getting "please Haruhi do it for her." Haruka whispered walking out of the bedroom.

The words rang threw Haruhi's mind, **_but how I don't know if I could ever raise her right? It was me who came up with the idea of throwing Saniiro and Akemi a special birthday party why couldn't I have just had one at home like Kaya suggested._**

Haruhi couldn't ever see being able to raise Renée not with what happened to Saniiro. She also could never see being able to get over her depression enough to take care of her, she knew she could never be as good as a mother she was to her son.

She would never forget the last words she heard him say, ever.

~x~x~x~

Akemi, she had lost so much in her little life her mother, her father and her best friend in the entire world. She could not completely understand death but then again could anyone?

People told her they were all in heaven now, but she wouldn't be able to visit. Akemi knew that she could never see any of them ever again.

She often wondered why God wanted them home so badly, after her mother died she was given to the Suoh family. But when Tamaki moved away Haruhi was too depressed because of Saniiro's death to take of Akemi or Renée. Many times Akemi wondered what it would be like if her mother and Saniiro had never died.

Akemi often visited Renge's house to play with her children, Akemi started learning the same behaviors as her children. Over time Akemi and Renge's son Daiki grew very close, Daiki was six months younger than her. She also grew very close to her other children, Akemi learned to act like Kei and Daiki and Renge allowed it.

Akemi became a monstrous child, not listening to what any adult told her.

Akemi had so many questions that nobody could answer. All though strangers always said the exact same thing "Everything happens for a reason." Or "They're in a better place now." But wasn't they happy being with her, being with everyone they love?

But after thinking she except that fact that she could never understand why, no matter how hard she tried.

Sometimes things just happen.

**The End of Saniiro's and Akemi's Story**

**Up Next: Renée's Story**

**Review**


	2. Renée's Story

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club I only own Haruhi's children and some other oc's**

**A\N: The first chapter was written like a million years ago, okay more like at the very beginning of this year all I did with it was edit it a little. **

**Summary to Renée's story : **Renée grows curious about why her mother never spends anytime with her and why people keep talking about this "Saniior." So one day she goes snooping through her mother's stuff and finds something she wasn't quite expecting.

~x~x~x~

**Renée's Story**

Renée was born on the same day of the year as Saniiro, due to a car accident which only made things harder. Renée was not as quite as Saniiro but wasn't as loud as some babies she was an average baby. She would cry when she was hungry or needed a diaper change or just because she was overly tired. Haruhi took her job as a layer back and had other people took care of Renée. Many times Misaki would come and play with her, Misaki loved Renée as if she were her daughter.

Renée was a happy eight-year-old, she was only a few weeks from being nine and she couldn't stop talking about it. "Misaki, Misaki how many more days before my birthday?" She asked, "fifteen days sweetie." Misaki told her, "yay only fifteen more days that's not very long!"

"Nope, only two weeks and one day." Misaki said Renée was quite for a minute but then spoke "Do you think Mom, will be there, you know for the birthday party? She wasn't last year." The older woman sighed, "it depends honey if she's busy or not but she'll try." Renée nodded.

"Oh I need to go do something Misaki I'll back in a bit." Renée said, "where are you going?" Misaki asked. "Oh to my room," Renée said running off to her room. Misaki smiled at the child.

"Hey Misaki, where's Renée?' Kaoru asked as he entered the room, "oh she went to go do something in her room." Misaki told him, "oh okay."

Renée walked back into the room Misaki was, "I'm done!" She announced, "with what?" Kaoru asked. "I can't tell you it's a secret." "A secret?" Misaki asked. "Yep so I can't tell you guys," Renée said.

"What kind of secret?" Kaoru asked, "I can't tell you, that's a secret too." Misaki laughed, "how many secrets do you have?" The woman asked. "A lot," The child answered smiling.

"Well, Renée Kaoru and I have to get going but we'll be back tomorrow." Misaki told her, "Promise?" Renée asked, Misaki smiled and hugged her. "I promise," Renée giggled and returned the hug. "Okay but you can't forget about the promise or I'll be really sad." "And we wouldn't want you to sad," Misaki said. "Nope, you wouldn't." Renée said, "because we love you." Misaki said. "I love you too," Renée said.

After they left Renée returned to her room and sat on her bed. Renée decide to read a book. A couple hours of reading Renée was interrupted by a loud screech, Renée placed her book down and tiptoed over to the door and cracked it open a little.

She looked quietly, she heard and saw nothing she was about to stopped looking when she heard the scream again, and she heard an older person speak.

"Come on you little brats! You keep tormenting all of the staff members." Renée heard. "Let me alone!" Renée recognized the voice, she sat there listening for another moment.

"Let go of me d*mn it!" Renée looked through the crack of the door and saw her sisters Taree and Matsuko being dragged against their will harshly by a staff named Lu. "I said let go of me!" Taree tried to pull herself out of Lu's grasp. "Knock it off brat!" Lu let go of Taree and struck her hard enough to knock her off her feet.

Matsuko screamed more than Taree did and tried to get out of her grasp, "stop that screaming now both of you go to your room no dinner for you!" Lu ordered, Renée ran over to her bed and threw the covers over her head. Though she didn't really know her sisters she didn't think they deserved to be slapped like that.

She Renée brushed it off, one she couldn't do anything about it, two who would believe her and three it was probably jut a one time thing.

~x~x~x~

Her ninth birthday was a blast, all except, her mother, her father and her sisters weren't there, both her parents were to busy and her sisters were grounded. Renée recently after listening to some kids talk at school felt lonely, she wondered why her mother didn't spend a whole lot of time with her. Haruhi had never once came to her birthday party. Sometimes people would mention someone called "Saniiro." Renée knew they were hiding something from her so she went searching through stuff.

Renée was at the top of her class, teacher were amazed with her level of intelligence. Renée snuck into her mother's bedroom. She looked around trying to see if there were any secrets in there she looked through old papers which had nothing that said anything about someone named Saniiro.

Finally she got to a drawer, she opened it she found some papers and finally she found a box. She took the box out and placed it down. Disappointedly she found there was a lock, she looked around to figure out where the key was. **_Drat oh wait maybe I should just pick the lock_**_. _Akemi had taught Renée how to pick locks, Renée searched to see if she could find something that she could pick the lock with.

After a couple minutes of searching Renée found a hair clip, she used it to unlock the box. Once she did the box came open easily, she was surprised at what she saw.

Pictures and pictures of a mysterious blond hair boy with her mother and father, she continued looking through the many pictures of the boy until she got to papers. One paper said _Saniiro__. _As she looked through the papers she kept running into the name until she got to a baby blanket which said _Saniiro Suoh_

She stared at the blanket in surprise, she continued looking and she found a paper with his date of birth **_July 17 that's my birthday. _**She put the paper down and dug through the box more. She pulled out a little card _Saniiro Suoh died on August 3 at 7:00 A.M._

Renée heard the door opening. She shoved the box back in the drawer and closed it and turned around, she looked up to see Haruka. Renée sighed in relief, "What are you doing here?" Renée didn't respond. "Renée what are you doing in here?" Haruka repeated.

"Oh I was just looking." Renée said, "well you shouldn't snoop around you got me?" Renée nodded. "Well come let's get out of here." Haruka said, "oh um give me a sec I uh dropped something but go on a head." Renée told her.

Haruka walked out of the room, Renée quickly reopened the drawer and got a picture of Saniiro out and closed everything. She shoved the picture in her pocket.

~x~x~x~

A couple weeks passed and Renée grew more and more anxious about Saniiro, one day she finally spoke up about it, "Mom who's Saniiro?" She asked, Haruhi stopped writing and looked at her daughter. "Where did you hear that name?" Haruhi asked, "I've heard on each and every one of my birthdays Mom." Renée said, the young girl took a deep breath and got out the picture she took.

"Mom, is he by chance like my brother or something?" Renée asked handing Haruhi the picture. Haruhi gasped, "Renée where did you get this!?" Renée looked down.

"From your bedroom." She admitted, "Renée you know you aren't allow in there!" Haruhi said angrily. "Mom why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about Saniiro?"

Haruhi sighed, "I just thought it would be better kept as a secret I didn't think you needed that can of trauma." Renée looked up, "yeah well we've already been through trauma, especially Taree and Matsuko!" Renée got up from the chair.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, "Well if you actually paid attention you would know!" Renée said and ran out of the room.

Why, why didn't her mother tell her. Saniiro, she was born on his birthday she had so many question that she knew her mother would never answer and neither would anybody else.

But Renée gave it a shot she asked many people most said that they weren't suppose to talk about it. Nobody would tell her, nobody. But she realized there was one person she hadn't asked but she had to wait until he called.

Today was the day she got to talk to her day, "Hi Daddy," '_Hi Princess how was your birthday?_' "It was greats," '_Well that's good, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it._' " It's okay, but Daddy, I need to asked you something." '_What is it?_' "It might be hard to talk about but Daddy I have to know and no one else would talk to me about him. '_Who?_' "Saniiro Daddy."

The line was silent for a moment '_What would you like to know?_' "I want to know how did he die?" '_It was a car accident._' "How old was he?" '_He just turned four that day._' "I'm so sorry Daddy, I wish I could have met him, thank you for telling me." '_How did you find out?_'

"Well people kept talking about him so I kind of snuck into Mom's room." She heard her father laugh, Renée smiled this was the reason why she adored her father her mother was mad about her sneaking into her room. '_Well Renée I have to get going._' "Okay I love you Daddy." '_I love you too._' "Talk to you some other time" '_bye._'

Renée sat there silently for a moment, **_I wonder how this family would be if Saniiro never died? Well I guess it doesn't really matter since he's dead and there is no way to bring back the dead._**

Haruhi came into the room. "Renée you're going to spend the week with the Hitachiin's are you okay with that?" Renée nodded happily. "Well that's good your sisters and Akemi are going to go too I think you should spend some time with them maybe it will help them behave better." Haruhi said. "Okay." Renée said. "Okay well let's go eat dinner." They left Renée's room and headed to the dinning room.

Dinner was served which of course only consisted of Haruhi and Renée, both sat in silence. Once dinner was over Renée went back to her room and read a little bit and then went to bed.

The young girl went to bed thinking about everything she saw of and everything she heard about Saniiro and she wished, he had never died because maybe her family wouldn't be so…_broken_.

**The End to Renée's Story **

**Up Next: Taree and Suki's Story**


	3. Taree and Suki 1

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own OuranHigh School Host Club I only own Haruhi's children and some other oc's **

**Summary: **Taree and Suki begins acting out for attention, but then their mother hires someone to control them and things get out of hand.

~x~x~x~

**Taree and Suki's Story Part 1 **

**A\N: I split Taree and Suki's Story in half because it was way to long.**

The twins were born early, Haruhi was only 32 weeks along, they were able to be taken home after a couple weeks. Their names were Taree and Matsuko. Taree had dark brown hair and blue eyes, Matsuko had light brown hair and brown eyes. They both were very quite babies, they weren't at first but than eventually they became almost mute.

Haruhi had nannies take care of them, many of them quit after a couple weeks not saying why. One day a half Japanese half American woman around nineteen named Veronica Saitou met the twins when they were about two and instantly loved them. Haruhi asked her if she wouldn't mind being a caregiver for the girls, Veronica agreed to watch them.

It took a while but both girls lightened up to Ronnie, Suki quicker than Taree, both girls absolutely loved and adored Ronnie. "D*mn it!" Ronnie cursed trying to put something together. "What's wrong Ronnie?" Suki asked, "I can't f*cking put this piece of sh*t together."

"Put what piece of sh*t together?" Taree asked, "this f*cking…well I'm not completely sure but it's something little miss perfect wanted me to put together." Ronnie told them. "Oh," hey twins replied. **_I've _**_**been taking care of them for almost four years, why the h*ll does the b*tch treat me so badly? **_Ronnie thought to herself as she tried once again to put the thing together but wasn't anywhere close to succeeding.

"F*ck it, if that b*tch wants this thing put together so f*cking badly than she can f*cking do it or find someone else!" Ronnie said angrily throwing down the item down. "Yeah she can f*cking do it!" Suki repeated. "Don't say that around your godd*mn mother okay." Ronnie told them, "why?" Taree asked. "Because she'll yell at me for teaching you 'bad habits' or whatever." Ronnie said.

Ronnie sat there irritated mumbling about how Haruhi "why doesn't that b*tch take care of her godd*mn kids?" Ronnie mumble, Suki heard her "Ronnie, does our mother love us?" Suki asked, Ronnie sighed "I can't answer that for you." Ronnie told them, she couldn't tell them their mother didn't love them, one she didn't know that for sure and two it would upset them. But she wouldn't tell them she did because she wouldn't want them to be heartbroken if she were wrong. She knew how it felt to find out that your parents didn't love you ever.

"Ronnie do you love us?" Taree asked, Ronnie smiled "well of course I do how couldn't I love such sweet children like you!" Ronnie said, both girls ran over and hugged Ronnie tightly, just then a woman came in "Miss Saitou there is a call for you."

"Okay be right there," Ronnie told her, "I'll be right back girls." Ronnie said as she got up and left with the woman, the twins followed behind quietly wondering who was calling Ronnie.

Ronnie ran over to the phone, "hello? Oh hi Grandma, what that's horrible." Both girls listened closely, "okay, I'll be there as soon as I buy a ticket it might be a couple weeks, are you sure you'll be okay until then, okay love too bye." Both girls stood surprised, "you are leaving aren't you?" Ronnie turned around and saw their sad expressions. "Oh Suki Taree I am so sorry." "Do you have to?"

Taree asked, Ronnie face softened, she kneeled down to the twins' height. "Yes I have to, I am so sorry." Ronnie said hugging both of them. "Ronnie can we come too?" Suki asked Ronnie gave them a sad smile. "I don't think so," "Don't think what?" Haruhi asked as she approached them. "Ronnie is leaving can we go with her?" Suki asked.

"Leaving where?" Haruhi asked, "I'm going back to America to take care of my grandmother she is very ill." Ronnie told her. "Oh I see," Haruhi said, "Mother can we please go?" Said Suki. "Well Suki America is far away I can't let you go." Haruhi told her.

Suki started crying, "but I'm going to miss her." Suki sobbed, "I know sweetheart but I can't let you two go all the way to America," Haruhi explained. Suki ran off and Taree followed quickly behind Haruhi sighed. "I know they love you more than they ever would love me, you are more of a mother to them than I am." Haruhi said, "but I can't, I can't let them go with you." Ronnie couldn't take it anymore, "why, if you know they love me so much why won't you let them be happy!?"

Haruhi took a deep breath, "because I just can't," before Ronnie could respond, Haruhi turned around and spoke again, "I know you love them but you aren't the only one." Haruhi walked away before Ronnie could respond. Ronnie hated that woman and if she could she would take the twins but she couldn't.

Today was the day Ronnie was leaving, both girls said goodbye as she left. "I'll miss you guys so bad." Ronnie said kissing and hugging both of them.

"We'll miss you too Ronnie," Taree said, "I love you guys, I'll be sure to call and write." Ronnie told them. "Promise?" Suki asked. "I promise." Ronnie promised. They waved as Ronnie left, and then they went to there room for the rest of the day.

~x~x~x~

It had been seven months since they last saw Ronnie, she called and wrote the girls whenever she got the chance. The girls were always silent; they didn't want to draw attention to their selves which work for them easily.

Their mother didn't have them time to see what was wrong with them, so the girls suffered. But after a long time of being like this they girls began to get tired of it. "Sis why doesn't anyone notice us?" Suki asked. Taree took a deep breath before replying. "Because we don't want them to." Suki looked down, "but Sis why, why don't we want them to notice us?" Suki asked.

Taree became angry, "just because okay! If you really want them to notice you so badly then why do you just go and draw attention! I don't freaking need you anyways." Suki began crying. "But Sis I just…I can't do it anymore." Taree stared at her sister.

Taree sighed, "You know Suki I think we need to start drawing attention to ourselves what do you think?" Suki looked up at her sister, Suki nodded. "Well, that means tomorrow we'll be start getting attention and I know exactly how." Taree smirked, Suki once again nodded.

~x~x~x~

"Okay Suki what we're going to do is terrorize the staff members that will defiantly draw attention to us." Taree explain as she went over the plan, "are you sure what if we get in trouble?" Suki asked. "That's the point don't you see how much attention Akemi gets? If we acted out we'll get attention too."

"Wow Sis I never really thought about that." Suki said, "well that's why I'm doing all the planning," both girls started terrorizing the staff members.

The girls set a trap for who ever ran into it, they stood at the top of the stairs waiting. A maid was walking through the house, when she ran into spider wed type stuff. The woman started screaming, "Now Suki throw the fake spiders at her!" Taree said. Suki dumped a bucket full of plastic spiders. The woman screeched. "Get them off me, get them off me!" Both girls couldn't help but laugh it was like watching "this reminds me of that one show remember?" Suki said Taree nodded.

The maid realized the spiders weren't real, she heard two children laughing, she looked up to see both Taree and Matsuko. "Did you do that!?" Taree started laughing harder. "I'm going to tell your mother!" "Go a head see if we care!" Taree shouted the two girls ran off to go set more traps.

The maid huffed out of the room, she would have to wait until Haruhi came home from work before she tell her. The girls terrorized so more staff members for the next few days.

Haruhi decided she needed to talk to the twin girls, the girls came in her office and sat down in the chairs next to the Haruhi's desk. "Now girls, I've been hearing that you've been terrorizing the staff members." Haruhi said. "And so what if we are?" Taree asked. "Well I expect you to stop," "you can't tell us what to do!" Taree said.

"Yes I can I am your mother!" Taree stood up. "Really! Then why don't you watch us!? Ronnie doesn't think you're a very good mother and I think she's right!" Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Taree sit down now." Haruhi told her, "Who's going to make me?" Taree asked. "I am now sit down!" Taree didn't moved she stayed in one place. "Taree what has gotten into you!?" Haruhi asked.

"Maybe that you didn't even care when we weren't responding to anyone, why didn't you notice that? Why didn't any staff members complain about that? It's because you and everybody else don't give a d*mn about us!" Said Taree, "Taree—" "Now Mother me and Suki are leaving and going back to our room and you can't say anything about it!"

Taree grabbed Suki's hand and walked out of the room. Haruhi sighed, **_What am I going to do with them?_**

~x~x~x~

The twins kept terrorizing various people, they were getting out of control. Haruhi did the best she could to stop them but interfering just seemed to make things worse, so she was looking for help, she waited to be called back and finally she got a phone call.

"Hello." '_Is this Haruhi Suoh?_' "Yes this is." '_Hello Mrs. Suoh I'm Lu Komiya, I'm the babysitter you requested. It says here that you need me to watch your twin girls um Taree and Matsuko am I wrong._'

"Yeah that's them, I would like to interview you." '_I'll be there Monday is that okay with you?_' "Yeah that's fine." '_Okay see you then Mrs. Suoh._'

It was Monday Haruhi invited Lu in and showed her where to sit. "Hello Mrs. Suoh so you need me to watch your girls?" Lu asked, "Yes that would be great." Haruhi said. "So you say they're out of control?" Haruhi nodded. "Do you have any idea why?" Lu asked, "No not really." Haruhi replied. "Okay, so if you hirer me I'll be able to come over when ever, I will make sure your kids won't be as out of control and here you can read this and it will tell you everything else I have to offer." Lu said handing her a pamphlet.

Haruhi read through it, "Okay well do you think you can handle them?" She asked, "Oh yes of course Mrs. Suoh." Lu said. "Well would you like to meet them?" Haruhi asked. "No it will be fine." Haruhi stood up, "well then, you're hired when do you start?" "I can start today." Lu said. "Well all information will go to you first then to me if you think it's important." Haruhi said. "Yes of course." "Well we'll need all the other staff members to come and meet us here." Haruhi said. "Alright," A few minutes later all the staff members were gathered in Haruhi's office. "Okay everyone all information about the twins goes to Lu and if Lu thinks I should hear about it she'll tell me." Haruhi told the other staff members. Everyone agreed and went about their business Lu went to go meet the twins. "Okay girls this is your caregiver Lu." Haruhi said.

"Hi kids." Both girls glared at the older woman, "Haruhi if you would like you can go." Haruhi nodded and left. Lu turned around, "Okay girls now I'm in charge." Lu said, "Who says we should listen to you?" Taree asked, "Because if you don't you'll be punished." Lu told her, Taree rolled her eyes. "Oh you don't believe me?" "No I don't." Taree said, "Oh you'll see." Lu said.

~x~x~x~

Lu was very strict, generally grabbing and pulling their arms roughly and hitting them but Taree started acting out worse because of it. "Girls!" Lu screamed, Suki ran into her closet and locket the door when she heard Lu screaming Taree sat firmly on the bed. Lu calmed down, "Taree tell me did you do that to that maids hair?" Taree smirked. "And what if I did are you going to hit me? I'm already use to that." Lu clinch her teeth.

"Now you little brat if you don't then I'm going to have to punish you and tell your mommy then you won't get to eat dinner." Taree stood up "See if I care!" Lu lifted up her hand and slapped Taree a cross the face. Suki yelped from inside the closet.

"Now no more of your crap, I expect you to go to bed and if I see either of you out of your room then you are getting a big punishment I'll be back in around fifteen minutes if you aren't in bed asleep then you are dead meat."

Lu left the room, Suki climbed out of the closet, "Sis are you okay?" Suki asked. "Just fine now didn't you hear her we need to go to bed." Taree said laying down, Suki did the same thing, they didn't fall asleep in fifteen minutes but they pretended to be and Lu fell for it.

"Haruhi the children are still acting out." Lu informed her, "I'm sorry Lu if you don't want to work it's okay I under—" "No, no Mrs. Suoh I just think that they need more discipline like groundings and such. I'm asking for permission to ground them." Lu told her.

"Oh well of course, if that's what you think they need then I give you full permission." Haruhi said. "Thank you Mrs. Suoh I bet you'll see a huge change in their behavior." Lu said. "You're welcome Lu I hope they behave better for you."

Lu left the room, a worker walked up to her. "Miss Komiya those blasted children are painting the windows!" The worker informed her. "We are they!?" Lu asked, "they're down the hall. Next to the really big window." The worker told her pointing toward the direction the twins were at. "Thanks" Lu said. Lu ran down the hall and saw that the girls weren't near the window anymore but it was indeed painted. The woman stormed through the big mansion looking for the girls since they weren't next to the window anymore.

Suki had hidden herself in one of the many bathrooms along with her sister. Lu looked through the entire house when she finally got to the bathroom she was in she realized it was locked, she knocked "Girls are you in there?" She called.

Suki yelped, Suki cover her mouth, "I know you're in there open up!" After about ten minutes of knocking and demanding them to come out Lu found something and picked the lock. She found Suki and Taree hiding in there.

She grabbed both girls by the hair, and dragged them out of the bathroom she then took both of their arms instead and pulled them along. Suki screeched in fear and pain trying to fight her way out of Lu's grasp only for her to tighten her hold on the girl.

Lu pulled them a little more this time more harshly, once again Suki screeched, "Let go of me." Taree demanded. "Come on you little brats you keep tormenting all of the staff members." Taree tried to pulled herself out of the angry woman's grasp once again.

"Leave me alone!" Taree screamed, tears streamed down Suki's eyes. "Let go of me d*mn it." Lu didn't let go in fact she tighten her grip. "I said let go of me!" Lu stopped. "Shut up brat!" She let go of Taree and slapped her a cross the face knocking her off her feet. Matsuko began screaming and fighting harder. "Stop that screaming now both of you go to your room no dinner for you!" Lu let go of Matsuko who ran over to her room.

But Taree stayed in one place, "get the h*ll up and go to your room!" Lu struck her again, Taree got up and walked over to her room holding her face. Lu walked off not realizing that both Akemi and Renée saw what she had just done.

~x~x~x~

Taree and Suki continued to act out and Lu continued punishing them in harsh ways both girls began to have visible marks. "Sis do you think we're going to far?" Suki asked. "Who knows, it doesn't really even matter anyway." Taree said, Suki sighed. Both girls went to bed and Suki fell to sleep in a matter of minutes but it took Taree a bit fall asleep.

A couple days later Suki and Taree were once again terrorizing the staff, "Girls!" Lu screamed. "How many times do I have to punish you little brats to make you behave?" "Four hundred times." Taree said sarcastically which only made Lu more furious.

Lu grabbed Taree by the arm which made both girls scream. "I'm not in the mood for jokes little girl, now you are going to stop terrorizing people or else!" "Or else what?" Taree asked.

"Or else I'm going to murder you and make it look like an accident!" Lu said. "Oh yeah I'm not afraid of you!" Taree said, Lu was getting increasingly angry, she pull the girl close to herself harshly. "You better be I'm not kidding you two are getting on my last nerves especially you." "Well how are you going to punish me right now?"

"Well you are grounded you can't leave your room for two days." Lu said, "anything else?" Taree asked, Lu squeezed her arms a bit harder. "Just shut up I don't want to hear you for the rest of the day." Lu threw Taree onto her bed. "Suki you get to bed too." "Yes ma'am!" Suki said running over to her bed. Lu left the room, leaving both girls silent.

As Lu left the girls room she was approached by Haruhi "Lu I'm going to be sending the twins with Akemi and their sister Renée to the Hitachiin's house for a week, I think it would be good for them, plus it would give you a break." Haruhi said. "Oh yes I think it would." Lu said.

"Okay now let me talk to the girls real quick then I have to go tell Renée but she's talking to her dad right now." Haruhi said. Lu nodded in response, "well where are the girls right now?" Haruhi asked. Lu pointed toward the door. "Okay thank you." Haruhi said heading toward the door.

"Oh Mrs. Suoh the twins are grounded right now." Haruhi sighed, "what for now?" She asked, "oh they were terrorizing the staff again." Lu said. Haruhi shook her head and came into the room where her daughters were. Both seated on their beds, "Hi girls."

Both girls remained silent, "You guys are going to go stay with some friends of mine for a week with your sister and Akemi okay?" Both girls nodded in response.

"Okay well I have to go talk to your sister real quick I've already talked to Akemi, oh yeah I heard you were grounded." Taree looked down at the bed not responding. Haruhi sighed and walked out of the room.

**The End of Taree and Suki's Story 1**

**Up Next Taree and Suki's Story 2**


	4. Taree and Suki 2

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own OuranHigh School Host Club I only own Haruhi's children and some other oc's **

**Summary: **The Suoh child go stay at the Hitaiin's house for a week and Haruka finds out that they have been being abuse.

**A\N: My brother ThyAwesomeSword488 helped me come up with this chapter.**

~x~x~x~

All three of Haruhi's children were riding over to Misaki's house, Akemi had refused to come, the twins sat silently and close together and Renée sat like a normal child. "I'm so excided about staying an entire week with you!" Renée said happily, "I'm glad you are too." Misaki said.

"Well first before we go to my house we have to go pick up Hikaru, Haruka and their children." Misaki told them. "Okay!" Renée said. "So Renée how are you?" The woman asked, "I'm doing great! I am so excided!" Misaki smiled, "I can tell, how are you two?" The girls shrugged avoiding eye contact the woman looked at them worried. "Oh here we are, I'll be right back kids." Misaki went and helped Haruka get the children in the car.

After everyone was loaded up they went on there way to Misaki's house. Once they got there Misaki showed their guest the bedrooms. Hikaru and Haruka had three children, their oldest was a little boy named Benjiro but everybody but his mother called him by his middle name Akeno he was eight almost nine.

Their second oldest child was another little boy named Makoto who was the twins' age and then they had a little girl named Eriko who was only a year old. All the children went into the back room to play.

"Mommy!" Makoto shouted Haruka sighed and handed Eriko to Hikaru causing the toddler to start crying. "Mommy!" Makoto called again. "I'm coming just wait a second." Haruka called back. Haruka came into the room the children were in. "What is it?" Haruka asked a bit annoyed, Makoto had been doing that all day and it was really getting on her nerves.

"Mommy Akeno told me that tigers don't exist is that true?" Makoto asked, Haruka took a deep long breath, "Benjiro don't lie to your brother." Akeno rolled his eyes. "Anyways it's almost lunch time." Haruka said walking out of the room.

All the children sat in silence, Akeno had his arms crossed Makoto was glaring at him. The twins were sitting next to each other avoiding being social. Renée sat in the awkward silence trying to find something to say. They sat there silently until the adults went and got them.

~x~x~x~

Today had been a long day, Makoto had some how fallen off a toy box and busted his chin, Akeno was in a bad mood and Eriko wouldn't stop crying, Renée had ripped her favorite toy. Akemi was being well…Akemi and the twins hadn't said anything since they got there.

"Hey Mommy?" Said Makoto, "Yes Makoto what's wrong?" Haruka asked. "Do I still need this Band-Aid?" Makoto asked. "Yes sweetheart." Akeno walked in "Mommy when's lunch?" He asked, "in a bit Benjiro." Haruka told him. "How about you two go play with Renée and her sisters." Haruka told them, "um Mommy Taree and Suki won't play with us, I don't think they like us." Makoto said. "Well they just aren't use to playing with other kids is all, now go play until lunch is ready." Haruka said.

The kids went and played until lunch time, then they watched a movie except for the twins. Then it was dinner time.

It had been a couple days since they got there, Taree and Suki didn't say much the entire time. Haruka noticed this, "hey you two what's the matter you have spoken at all really." Taree looked at the woman.

"Why do you care?" She asked, "well sweetie that usually means something bothering someone if they don't talk." Said Haruka. "Whatever," Taree was about to walk off when Haruka grabbed her arm. Taree was use to a rough hold, but Haruka held on to her arm gently.

Still it hurt from when Lu had grabbed her arm roughly and squeezed it then threw her onto the bed. Tears began to form in the girls eyes, Haruka turned to girl to face her gently. "Come on sweetie tell me." Taree looked down refusing to talk, Haruka sighed.

The woman looked at the girl small arms, she then notice a faint bruise. "What this?" Haruka pulled up the girls sleeves, which revealed a bunch of marks. It didn't look like she had hurt herself by accident like every child does it looked like someone did this to her.

There were hand marks all over her arms, "who the h*ll did this to you!?" Haruka asked. "Haruka what's wrong?" Hikaru asked. "Taree has hand marks all over her arms!" His wife told her. Taree pulled away, "leave me alone!" Taree said.

"Taree calm down let me look you over some more." Haruka said, Taree pulled her sleeve back down, and shook her head. "I'm done with you looking I want…to go now." Taree told her. "Go where?" Haruka asked, "back to the room I'm staying in."

"But—" "Haruka let her go we can talk to her about it later." Hikaru said. Taree left to her room and instantly Haruka became furious. "What I want to freakin' know is who the h*ll did that to her!" "Did what to who?" Misaki asked.

"Taree has hand marks all over her arms," Misaki gasped. "What about the other three?" Misaki asked. "You're right, hold on I'll go get them." Haruka left the room searching for the other kids.

She first ran into Renée first. "Sweetie I need to check your okay?" Haruka told her, "okay," Renée said confused. After Haruka checked her and found nothing.

She finally found Suki which was a task, if she wasn't with her sister than she was she was hard to find. Haruka looked for about a half hour and finally found the girl. "Suki pull up your sleeves sweetheart." Suki did as she was told and pulled up her sleeve revealing bruises. "Suki, honey tell me you did that to you?" Haruka asked.

Suki looked down at the ground, "Lu did." She answered, "Lu did why?" Haruka asked having no idea who Lu was. "Because we terrorize the staff people and paint windows and doors and stuff like that." Suki told her. "Well that's no excuse to hurt you guys." Haruka said.

"Haruka, Lu hurts Taree more than me." Suki told her, Haruka nodded, "I was figuring that." The woman said. "Well anyway come on Suki let's go get you something to eat." "Okay," said Suki in a very quiet voice.

Haruka lead the girl to the dinning room where she told her to sit so that she could go get the other children.

The week passed by slowly for the twins but it seemed to be to fast for Renée, Haruka was not a little happy about the whole Taree and Suki situation. "Where is Haruhi?" Haruka asked, "oh she's at work." A woman told her. "D*mn well when will she be back? I have something important to tell her." Haruka asked. "Um I don't know two maybe three hours." Haruka sighed, "well give me a call when she comes back." Haruka told her, Haruka would stay until the she got back except that she had her three children to take home.

When Haruhi arrived home, she got the message that Haruka needed to talk to her and it was important. Haruhi called and invited Haruka over. Haruka arrived at Haruhi's Mansion, she hoped that Lu wasn't hurting Taree and Suki. "So Haruka what was so important you needed to tell me?" Haruhi asked.

"Well it's about the twins, they have hand marks all over their arms, Suki told me Lu did it." Haruka told her, Haruhi stared at her surprised. "No Lu wouldn't do that," Haruhi said refusing to believe that Lu would do such a thing.

"Yes she would they have bruises all over their arms." Haruka said, "I don't think Lu did that to them, they probably just tripped and claimed it was her." Haruhi said. At this point Haruka was enraged, "Look for yourself Haruhi! It doesn't look like they tripped in looks like some violently grabbed their arms and more than once!"

Down the hall the girls had started back up their usually routine which meant that Lu was near by. "Girls what have I told you about messing with people?" Lu asked, Suki hid behind her sister. "I told you before I'm not afraid of you!" Taree said. "Well I told you before to knock it off! And I mean it!" Lu said. "Oh yeah what are you going to kill me? I'll just haunt your dreams." Taree said.

Lu smacked Taree causing her twin to run off and hide, Lu pushed Taree up against the wall and went to strangle her, but Taree jerked out of her hold. Lu grabbed a hold of her arm harshly as the girl pulled away causing her arm to break.

Renée walked into the room just as Lu did that, the young girl gasped, "What are you doing!" Lu turned around leaving the injured girl, "Don't you tell anybody what you saw here!" Lu warned. "But you just hurt Taree! I'm going to go tell Mom." Renée said, Lu lost her temper and smacked Renée. "Your mother left me in charge of you guys and I am also allowed to punish you!"

Akemi heard screaming so she went to go check everything out. She saw Renée holding her face, but couldn't track where the screaming was coming from it wasn't coming from Taree. Akemi looked at the younger girl and glared at Lu. "What did you do?"

Hauka and Haruhi heard the screams and cries, both women ran as fast as they could to go see what was wrong. Haruka feared the worst. They opened the door and saw Akemi attacking the older woman who was now bleeding, Renée was holding her mouth where she had been slapped.

Suki was screaming but nowhere in sight and Taree was silently crying and holding her arm and was sitting against the wall. "What the h*ll did you do!?" Haruka asked filled with rage. Akemi looked and saw the two women. "Lu attacked Taree, Renée Suki and me." Akemi told her. Haruhi gasped when Akemi told them that, and Haruka walked over to Akemi and got her off the woman soon the police came and took Lu to jail.

Taree was taken to the hospital and fixed up well enough to go home. Lu was now in jail and their daily lived before Lu came around became normal again. There wasn't trouble being caused at the moment since Taree had a broken arm that was in the process of healing everyone knew it would take time but couldn't do much about it so they carried on with their lives and let Taree heal on her own time both physically and emotionally.

**The End of Taree and Suki's Story Part 2 **

**Up Next: Akemi's Story 2 **


	5. Akemi's Story

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club I only own Haruhi's children and some other oc's **

**Summary: **After the deaths of the people Akemi was closest, Akemi's life went tumbling down hill. One day Haruka finds Akemi crying in the park which is how she becomes part of the woman's family.

**A\N: ThyAwesomeSword488 requested this chapter so here it is hope you enjoy.**

~x~x~x~

Akemi's Story

Haruka's children really wanted to go to the park that day, Haruka didn't see why she couldn't so she set up her children. Her daughter was only a few months old, her sons were two years apart. Akeno was seven and the Makoto was five, once they got there Makoto and Akeno ran off to play on the playground. Haruka had her sleeping daughter Eriko in a stroller.

Haruka went go sit on a bench when she saw a very familiar girl weeping, the girl was on a swing not really swinging just sitting. Haruka knew who it was almost instantly, she walked over to the girl. "Akemi?" Haruka questioned, Akemi looked up and saw Haruka looking worried at her. "What do you want?" Akemi mumbled, "why were you crying?" Haruka asked. "It doesn't matter." Akemi said looking down.

Haruka sighed and sat on the other swing next to her, "yes it does Akemi you're crying sometimes talking about what's wrong helps." Haruka said, "I just…can't talk right now." Akemi told her, Haruka looked at her and glanced over at her sons making sure they were still in sight.

Haruka smiled, "come on Akemi I won't tell," Akemi sighed, "it's just that…Haruhi won't listen to a word I say and…I don't want to go back there." Akemi said knowing she wouldn't be able to handle watching Lu beat the twins.

"How about you stay with me for a bit what do you say?" Haruka asked, Akemi looked at the woman, "you mean you'll let me stay at your house? I thought nobody liked me." Akemi said. Haruka felt bad for the girl, who would let a child think nobody likes them? Terrible people would. "Of course you're always welcome." Haruka told her.

"In fact I live just across the street from this park." Haruka said pointing toward the fancy house across the street. "Okay I guess I can stay for a bit." Akemi said. "Great!" Haruka said smiling.

"Akeno look it's awesome!" Haruka heard her Makoto say, she glanced over to make sure her sons were still alright, she saw Makoto holding something in his hands. "Makoto what do you have there?" Haruka called.

"N-nothing Mommy." At that, Haruka knew he was up to no good, "Be right back Akemi." She stood up leaving the stroller next to Akemi. Akemi stared at the now stirring baby. "Makoto put that down this instance!" Akemi heard Haruka scold. The baby's eyes opened, Akemi started to panic she had never dealt with a baby before. Thankfully Haruka started walking back toward her holding Makoto's hand.

"Gosh darn it Makoto you need to learn how to leave things alone." Haruka lectured, taking out a hand wipe from her bag and wiping his small hands. Haruka turned glanced behind her to make sure Akeno was behaving and of course he was wandering off about to walk into the street.

"Akeno where the h*ll do you think you're going?" Akeno twirled around, "No where Mommy!" Akeno told her, "Well get over here!" She called. The seven-year-old ran over to her. "Well boys this is Akemi she's going to be staying at out house for a bit." Haruka told them. Both boys nodded in agreement, "so can we go play now?" Akeno asked, "okay well no getting into anything." Haruka said. Both boys nodded and ran off.

The baby whimpered softly, "oh look who's up." Haruka said taking the baby out of her stroller and rocking her. Akemi watch Haruka, **_Hmm I guess Haruka is just really great with kids._** Akemi thought to herself.

~x~x~x~

After Akeno and Makoto became hungry and tired Haruka brought them including Akemi home. "Okay here we are," Haruka said opening the door, "Akeno let's go play a game!" Makoto suggested, "Okay I get to pick." Akeno said. "Nuh-uh I get to pick!" Makoto said. "Nope I get to pick, you picked last time." Akeno agrued.

Makoto was just about to argue back but was interrupted by his mother; Haruka cleared her throat, "boys stop, Makoto you get to pick first and Akeno you get to pick second and no getting upset about it." Makoto did a little happy dance. "Also you both have to pick a game both of you want to play." Both boys nodded and ran off to go decide what to play.

"Well I better go make some food considering they both were starving five seconds ago." Haruka said taking Eriko out of her stroller and taking her to her nursery. Akemi sat down not really feeling comfortable at the woman's house she and her family were practically strangers to her. The only families she knew was the Suoh's and she sometimes more when she was younger spent time at Renge's house.

Haruka came back into the room, "oh hi Akemi I'm going to go make us dinner now, Hikaru should be home soon." Haruka said, Akemi stared at her. "You mean you cook your own food?" Akemi asked, Akemi was pretty sure Haruhi use to cook before the accident, she had vague memories about spending night over there when she was a toddler but not very clear ones.

Haruka nodded, "Yes I love to cook, I'm guessing you don't know how though…" Akemi nodded. "Oh well then let's teach you!" Haruka said grabbing a hold of Akemi wrist and dragging her to the kitchen. "Um…so what are you going to cook?" Akemi asked, Haruka looked through the various foods they had. "Hmm so many choices, Akemi what would you like to learn how to cook?" Haruka asked, Akemi shrugged.

"Oh come on, what's your favorite kind of food?" Akemi thought for a moment, "umm I like cereal but that's about it." Akemi told the woman. "So no dinner type foods?" Akemi shook her head. "Well here I'll go asked the boys." Haruka said, turning around she noticed that her sons were standing right there.

"Oh Akeno, Makoto I was just about to asked if you would like to pick what you want for dinner." "Pizza!" Both boys blurted out at the same time. Haruka laughed and looked at Akemi. "I'll teach you another time," Haruka told her.

"Yay! So we are having pizza?" Makoto asked, "hmm well let's see if Daddy agrees with that he should be here in a few minute how about you go play." Haruka told them, both boys ran off, but instead of playing they sat down and stared intently at the door waiting for their father to get home.

Haruka showed Akemi where she could sleep until she decided she was ready to go home, Haruka saw her sons staring at the door, she laughed to herself. "Boys you know you should back up a bit so that he won't accidentally run the door into you. Remember last time?" Both boys looked at their mother, "yeah but last time it wasn't daddy, it was you Mommy." Makoto pointed out.

"Yeah well that doesn't change anything, I didn't mean for that to happen and neither would Daddy." Akemi watched as Haruka talked to her sons. The girl sighed, she really did not know what she was doing here she didn't fit in. "Just move back." Both boys scooted back and stared at the door again.

Haruka shook her head smiling and looked over at Akemi who was just sitting there playing with her fingers. "Well I'm going to go check on Akemi, come get me if Daddy arrives." Both boys nodded not taking their eyes off the door they continued to watch as if it was some kind of interesting show. Akemi watched as Haruka left the room, the girl got up to look through the house.

Haruka went and checked on her daughter who was still sound asleep, Haruka smiled she knew that in just a few minutes her sons were going to come tell her their father was home. Both boys were filled with excitement when their father came in, "Daddy!" Makoto said throwing his arms around him. Akeno ran off to go tell their mother. Makoto clung to his father, "Wow Makoto you seem really excited to see me," Hikaru said.

"That's because Mommy gonna ask you if we can have pizza!" Makoto told him. "Oh really so the only reason you were excited to see me was for pizza?" Makoto nodded smiling. Akeno and Haruka came back in the room, Akeno went over to his father and instantly asked for pizza, "Dad can we have pizza please?" Akeno and Makoto stared at their father with pleading eyes.

Haruka smiled, she knew the answer already she knew when they first asked. She just thought it would be fun to watch her sons beg their father, "okay, that sounds good." Hikaru said, both boys clapped excitedly running over and telling their mother. "Okay, okay boys well go play dinner will be in a few." Haruka said sending them off. Haruka turned to her husband, "we have a guest." She told him, he stared at her, "Who?" He asked.

"Akemi, she doesn't want to go home right now…so I told her to stay as long as she would like." Haruka said. "Why doesn't she want to go home?" Hikaru asked. Haruka shrugged, "I'm not sure, she wouldn't tell me." Haruka sighed and spoke again, "so do you agree pizza for dinner?" Hikaru nodded, "sure that should good, and Makoto and Akeno seem to really enjoy it." Both boys began smiling and giggling. "Yay pizza!" Makoto said happily running.

"That's all they ever want to eat." Hikaru joked, "well it's your fault," Haruka replied. "My fault how?" "Um… I'm pretty sure it was _your_ brother who gave it to them first, like last year before that they hadn't had it before." Haruka said, "well he said hey were deprived and gave them some and it wasn't my fault it was his I'm not him." Haruka rolled her eyes leaving the room to find her sons and Akemi, which was proven to be a task.

She found both boys playing some weird game, she went to go find Akemi next. Once she found her she told her the plan. Dinner passed rather quickly, they got the pizza like the boys requested and soon after Haruka put them to bed. Akemi went to the guest bedroom, but didn't fall asleep for awhile she remembered what Haruhi had said to her earlier that day which was the reason she ran away. Apparently Hikaru and Haruka lived closer than she thought. She never really spent much time with them. But for some reason already she was already becoming fond of them.

~x~x~x~

Akemi had been staying with them for a few days now, "not that I'm complaining but how long do you plan to stay here?" Haruka asked. Akemi shrugged, "until I get bored or Haruhi comes and looks for me or until you guys get tired of me."

Akemi started eating her cereal. "Akemi" Makoto whined, "what?" Akemi asked with a sigh. "Tell Mommy Akeno won't let me play with his toys." Haruka shook her head smiling, "um…sweetie you do know I am right here don't you?" Makoto nodded.

"Yes but then I would be telling on him to you and he told me not to tell Mommy or Daddy." "Okay then." Haruka said. Makoto ran off, a couple minutes later Haruka came in and talked to both her sons and both agreed to share nicely. Everyone ate breakfast, and got ready for the day.

"I probably should be going home soon, considering I only packed a few clothes." Akemi said, "you don't have to if you don't want to, think about it we have all kinds of clothes here." Haruka pointed out. Akemi thought for a second, "Oh yeah, I guess you do." Haruka nodded, "Yep things like that happens when your husband and his brother design clothes."

"Mommy, we want to know if we can go somewhere fun today?" Akeno asked. "Sure sweetheart I think it would be great to get out of the house." Akeno smiled happily and went to go tell his brother. "I think it would be good for all of us to go have some fun, ever since Eriko was born we haven't gotten much family time me, Akeno and Makoto have all been stuck at home and Hikaru goes to work and then comes home but doesn't have much time off." Haruka was really excited almost as excited as her sons.

After a long conversation about where they wanted to go they decided. But of course they would have to drive, Akemi kept refusing to come along. "I'd rather not," Akemi said, 'but why it will be so much fun!" Haruka told her. "I just…don't want to." Akemi said. Haruka gave her a sad look. Akemi took a long breath, "I think I want to go home now." "Okay we'll take you." Hikaru said, "No, I can walk it's not that far away." Akemi said trying to avoid any rides.

"Oh come on Akemi it's no problem." Haruka said, Akemi shook her head. "No I just want to walk." Haruka sighed and nodded, "well bye then." Akemi gathered all her stuff up and left and Haruka decided to come with her. They got to the mansion and Akemi told her she could go but Haruka wanted to talk to Haruhi.

"Oh Mrs. Hitachiin how nice to see you." A housekeeper greeted. "Hello, may I talk to Haruhi?" Haruka asked, "oh yes let's see if she has enough time I'll go speak with her." The housekeeper left to go talk to her. When the housekeeper came back she led her to Haruhi's office.

"Hello Haruka what brings you here?" Haruhi asked, "I brought Akemi back," Haruka told her. "You mean Akemi was gone?" Haruhi asked. Haruka nodded, "well yes she had been gone for like five days." Haruhi stared at her. "I was informed that she was still here." Haruhi said. "No she was upset and went to go stay with me." Haruka told her. "Upset about what?" Haruhi asked. Haruka shrugged, "I don't know she wouldn't talk about it." Haruka said irritated. "Well I'll talk to her later you can go about your business." Haruhi said.

Haruka left angry about Haruhi not noticing about Akemi being gone, what if she had really ran away or what if she were kidnapped? How long would it take her to notice? But there wasn't much she could do for the poor children there except for hope.

~x~x~x~

Akemi hated it here, for some reason Haruhi's house made her have mixed feelings of sadness, anger and confusion. She tried to figure it out but couldn't, she barely knew Renée, Taree and Suki. She still would be visiting Renge's house except that she moved and it required Akemi to get into a car which was something she did not want to do.

Akemi hated cars, she hated a lot of things. Haruhi had changed over the years, first after the accident happened Haruhi seemed like she wasn't there until Saniiro fifth birthday which was Renée first birthday then Haruhi changed into being emotionally neglectfully and was that way since.

Akemi was tired, but refused to fall asleep, all the she ever got out of sleep was nightmares, nightmares about everything that happened to her. Akemi had brief memories of her father, and memories of her mother. Akemi slept with a family picture that she was given after her mother's funeral. That was most common dream was the funeral she seemed to relive it ever night.

A woman talked to her before, during and after the funeral she was telling that she was going to go live with Suoh's if they wanted her but if they didn't she would live with some other people. Akemi couldn't remember the woman's name though.

Akemi opened her eyes, she must have fallen asleep at some point, she had a different nightmare that night the one about the car accident which wasn't any better. After taking a deep breath Akemi sat up looking at the time. **_Oh I'm late for school crap!_** Akemi quickly dressed herself and ran to school, she never once not matter how late she was got a ride to school.

Once she finally got there she was out of breath, she quickly walked through the doors and went to class, getting a lecture from the teacher. Of course she always got D-'s but before Haruhi saw them she changed it from D to B and - to +. Akemi was a genius but didn't try to get good grades. In fact many times she would skip school, Akemi sighed and sat down why didn't she just skip today?

After school she decided not to go home just, she walked around town, until a woman ran into her. "Oh yeah Akemi-Chan! I haven't seen you since you were like five, wow you've grown." Akemi nodded trying to avoid the woman from talking more. "You look a lot like your mother now days. But you do seem to have some of your father in you to." Akemi stared at the woman trying to remember her.

"You probably don't remember me, I am Manami Takeda I use to be your social worker you use to see me every other month remember?" Akemi finally remembered. "Yes I remember." Akemi hated the woman a lot, but the woman just smiled like always. "How has school been?" The woman asked, "I get D's most of the time." Akemi told her. Akemi-Chan Something seems to be troubling you, I know you're smarter than you make it out to be." The woman said. Akemi rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Because Akemi-Chan, you were a very smart child for your age, your mother and father were the same, you were ahead of your class, so what happened to that Akemi?" Manami asked Akemi was enraged. "You want to know what happened to that Akemi!? What happed to that Akemi is that nobody ever wanted her after her Mother died!" Akemi screamed but lowered her voice, "I was just the bratty troubled kid nobody else wanted, the kid who was orphaned. They played like they did but they didn't. Haruhi hates me, like everybody else so can you just stay out of my life and stop pretending!" Akemi ran off.

"Akemi-Chan wait!" Manami called but Akemi didn't she kept running. She finally went home after an hour. She skipped dinner and went straight to bed, she was tired, she drifted to sleep in a matter of minutes.

_"Hello Akemi-Chan, how have you been? Manami asked during the funeral, Akemi had tears falling down her small pale face. "You said I could never see Mommy again? Just like Daddy?" Akemi asked as the woman sat next to her. "Yes Akemi-Chan, Mommy and Daddy are in heaven now and you can't see them anymore." Manami told her. "Or Saniiro?" Akemi asked. At that point the woman wasn't sure on Saniiro's condition. "I don't know, but I'm sure Mrs. and Mr. Suoh are taking you in and if not I'll find a nice family for you." _

_Akemi looked at her, "No, no I don't want to go away I want Mommy!" Akemi began crying. Manami sighed, "It will be okay Akemi, just remember everything happens for a reason." Akemi didn't know if she believed her but she stuck with it. "Akemi come here!" Someone called._

The dream wasn't over but Akemi woke up not wanting to remember what happened next, Akemi look at the time 6:36 am. Sighing Akemi got up.

~x~x~x~

Akemi decided to skip school today, instead she sat behind a building crying and apparently was heard because some woman came and sat next to her. "Are you okay?" The young woman asked, she wasn't much older than Akemi. "I'm fine," Akemi said. "No you're not you are crying." The woman said, "whatever." Akemi turned her head away from the woman.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm right here, sometimes telling other people your problems help." Akemi still didn't turn her head to look at her, "so what are you a therapist?" The woman chuckled at her comment. "No but I understand how it feels like to not have someone to talk to so you can tell me." Akemi decided she might as well so she told her, her entire life story.

"Wow, kid I'm so sorry. I hope this change for the better, do you fell better now?" The woman asked, surprisingly Akemi did feel better all her held back emotion was finally released. "Yeah I do." Akemi said. "I'm glad, oh I have to go maybe we can talk again some time." Akemi nodded, and watched as the woman walked away. Akemi's life had been broken for years, but she never once talked about it.

Sometimes having someone anyone to talk about your problems with helped, just someone to talk to even if you don't know them. Akemi decided to go home now, she felt a whole lot better now, she could put her finger on it but it was like this heavy feeling in her chest got just a bit lighter.

**The End of Broken**

**A:N: I am done, but don't worry I'm making a sequel I'll have it up as soon as possible. Also sorry if there are any mistakes I haven't gotten much of a chance to really look through the chapter well but I did look through it once.**


End file.
